Shoot
by Optimus-gun
Summary: Tentang hubungan dua sekawan yang bernama Kang Daniel dan Ong Seongwoo. BoyxBoy. Yaoi. MalexMale. Top!Niel. Dom!Niel. Bot!Ong. Sub!Ong. NielOng. OngNiel. Wanna One. For celebrating Wanna One's Big Samoyed birthday. AU!HighSchool


**Ongniel Is Science.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kang Daniel.**

 **Ong Seungwoo.**

 **..**

 **Support : Pentagon Kino (Kang Hyunggu) and Wanna One Kim Jaehwan.**

 **Mentioned : Some of 95 Liners from Produce 101 Season 2.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari itu, Daniel masih saja bertahan didalam _gymnasium_ sekolah walaupun jam sudah menunjukan lewat jam sembilan malam. Ia tak memperdulikan sosok bersurai jelaga yang duduk di kursi tribun.

Pemuda yang 2 tahun lebih muda dibanding Daniel itu terus menggerutu dan menyumpahi setiap pergerakan Daniel, yang sedang memainkan basket ditengah lapangan. Sesekali, ia menyesap coklat –yang sudah tak lagi, panas dalam genggamannya.

"hyung! Sampai kapan kau mau main basket? Aku lapar!"

Daniel menulikan pendengarannya mendengar seruan adiknya, Kang Hyunggu, yang sudah mulai jengkel. Karena kakaknya itu, seakan tidak menganggap dirinya ada daritadi. Terlebih, ia menunggunya untuk pulang bersama kerumah.

"sebentar lagi, hyunggu! Aku masih berlatih!"

Kang Hyunggu bangkit dengan cepat, lalu segera berlari dan merebut bola oranye itu dari tangan Daniel secara paksa.

"berlatih apanya! Kau merusak tubuhmu sendiri dan membuang tenagamu! Kalau kulaporkan pada pelatih yoon, kau bisa dimarahi habis-habisan"

Daniel melempar senyuman tipisnya pada si bungsu, lalu mengusak pucuk kepalanya dengan gemas.

"aku tahu batas kemampuan tubuhku, hyunggu. Jadi, jangan khawatir"

Daniel berusaha merebut kembali bola oranye itu dari tangan hyunggu. Namun, reflek si bungsu keluarga kang itu lebih cepat rupanya, sehingga hyunggu lebih memilih untuk melempar jauh bolanya. Membuat daniel berdecak kesal.

"pulang sekarang. Kau kan memintaku menemanimu tadi. Aku mau pulang sekarang. Jadi, cepat bersiap. Aku tak terima penolakan atau benar-benar akan kuadukan pada pelatih yoon!"

Daniel menurunkan pandangan dengan nafas yang ia hela perlahan. Ia tahu adiknya itu tak akan main-main dengan ucapannya dalam hal mengadu pada pelatih basketnya. Jadi, dengan sangat terpaksa, Daniel menyudahi permainan basketnya lalu mengambil handuk dari tangan kiri hyunggu.

"aku tunggu diluar, hyung"

"eum"

"jangan pakai lama!"

"iya, cerewet!"

"dasar lelaki kesepian!"

"heh! Bocah!"

Hyunggu terbahak melihat perubahan air wajah Daniel lalu segera berlari keluar dari ruangan _gymnasium_ tersebut.

Melihat pintu yang baru saja tertutup dengan bantingan hyunggu, Daniel menghela nafasnya kembali. Kali ini dengan bahu yang meluruh. Seketika, ia membanting tubuhnya untuk duduk ditengah lapangan itu lalu berbaring menatap langit-langit _gymnasium_. Matanya menutup kala sinar lampu merangsek masuk kedalam retinanya.

"aaarrgghhh! Sialan!"

Suaranya menyebar ke seluruh penjuru _gymnasium_.

"brengsek! Kenapa bisa aku punya perasaan ini padanya! Kenapa?! Sialan!"

Lalu teriak lagi.

Setelah puas berteriak dan berakhir dengan dada yang kembang-kempis, akhirnya Daniel bangkit. Menuju kamar ganti _gymnasium_ , untuk membasuh wajahnya agar lebih segar.

Lalu menemui sang adik yang sudah menunggunya diluar dan pulang. Jujur saja, tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Daniel ingin cepat-cepat bergelung diatas kasur dan didalam selimut tebalnya.

 **..**

 **..**

Mata Daniel melebar kala lensanya menangkap sosok lain yang sedang berdiri disamping sang adik. Terlihat akrab sekali dengan sesekali tangannya yang terangkat untuk menepuk-nepuk pundak hyunggu saat tertawa.

"sialan"

Daniel menggeram rendah. Tak sadar, ada sepasang obsidian menangkap sosoknya yang terpisah sekian jarak darinya.

"Daniel!"

Daniel berdecak pelan dan kembali mengumpat dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Hyunggu berbalik dan melambai kecil ,menyuruh sang kakak untuk lebih dekat.

"Daniel hyung! Cepatlah. Bisnya sudah mau datang!"

Mau tak mau, Daniel mengayun langkahnya mendengar ucapan sang adik. Wajahnya ia buat sedatar mungkin seperti yang selalu ia tujukan pada khalayak umum.

"hai, niel!"

Daniel melirik pemuda yang menyapanya, seraya melempar senyum tipis padanya.

"hai, ong. Tumben sekali, tak dengan minhyun"

Seongwoo, Ong Seongwoo, tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"minhyun sudah kusuruh pulang. Soalnya, aku tadi kerja kelompok dulu dengan jonghyun dan youngmin"

Daniel mengangguk paham.

"ah. Ong hyung. Ayo kita pu—"

"hyunggu! Aku lupa. Aku harus ke toko buku dulu sebelum pulang. Ada yang mau aku beli!"

Daniel berseru dengan cepat, menyela ucapan adiknya. Hyunggu pun beralih pada kakaknya dengan alis yang berkerut.

"hah?"

"cepat, bocah. Nanti keburu malam!"

Tangan hyunggu lantas ditarik untuk lebih mendekat pada sang kakak. Seongwoo sendiri pun sedikit terkejut dengan pergerakan Daniel yang tiba-tiba.

"ong. Kau pulang sendiri dulu, ya. Aku dan hyunggu akan pergi ke toko buku. Hati-hati dijalan!"

Lalu Daniel segera masuk ke dalam bus yang baru saja datang, dengan hyunggu yang membungkuk kecil, guna berpamitan dengan seongwoo.

Meninggalkan seongwoo yang disergap kebingungan, saat mendapati perangai aneh sang sahabat kental. Dan seketika tersadar, kalau bus yang dinaiki oleh kang bersaudara tersebut, bertujuan ke komplek perumahan mereka.

Daniel bilang, dia dan hyunggu akan ke toko buku dulu.

Tapi, kenapa dia menaiki bis yang membawanya menuju halte dekat rumah?

Setahu seongwoo, bis yang dinaiki jika akan ke toko buku, bukan bis tersebut walaupun warnanya sama.

"ada apa dengan anak itu sebenarnya? Sudah beberapa minggu belakangan ini menghindar terus dariku"

Seongwoo bergumam sendiri. Menguarkan pikiran yang selama ini bercokol, saat mulai menyadari perangai aneh Daniel.

 **PUK**

Ia terlonjak saat pundaknya ditepuk dengan tiba-tiba.

"heh! Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan! Berniat membunuhku?!"

Seongwoo langsung menyemprot pelaku penepukan pundaknya secara tiba-tiba, tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Sementara, sosok bersurai coklat pekat yang terkena omelan seongwoo, terbahak dengan geli.

"maaf, ong. Habisnya kau terlihat linglung dan kesepian sekali sih!"

Tangan seongwoo naik. Ingin sekali mendaratkan pukulan tersebut pada kepala jaehwan, Kim Jaehwan. Namun, ia urungkan.

"oh iya. Tadi, saat kulihat dari ujung. Ada Daniel dan hyunggu. Mana kang bersaudara itu?"

Seongwoo meluruhkan bahunya lalu jaehwan dan menggeleng.

"tak tahu. Aku ditinggal sendiri oleh mereka"

Jaehwan menahan tawanya sehingga seongwoo meliriknya dengan tajam.

"kasihan sekali. Memangnya enak! Ini lah balasanmu, karena sering meninggalkan Daniel hanya untuk minhyun!"

Mata seongwoo seketika membola mendengar celetukan jaehwan. Namun, ia terdiam. Membuat jaehwan yang sedang tertawa mengejek, perlahan-lahan ikut terdiam.

Sepertinya, jaehwan salah berucap.

"heh. Ong? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seongwoo diam. Tak membalas pertanyaan jaehwan. Lalu, matanya menatap jaehwan dengan lurus, tepat pada lensa coklat pekatnya.

"benarkah?"

"hah? Benar apanya?"

"benarkah kalau Daniel kecewa padaku, karena aku sering meninggalkannya, dan terlihat bersama minhyun?"

"hah?"

Lalu hening menyergap keduanya. Jaehwan memperhatikan seongwoo dengan lamat. Lalu tak lama, senyuman tipis yang samar, terkembang pada bibirnya.

"kau baru menyadarinya, ya?"

Seongwoo mendongak, lantas mengangguk kecil. Membuahkan senyuman tipis pada jaehwan.

"oh, iya. Kau dan minhyun itu sepasang kekasih?"

Seongwoo mendelik.

"huh?! Aku? Kekasihnya minhyun?! Mana ada! Siapa yang menyebarkan rumor kacangan seperti itu?!"

Jaehwan mengulum bibirnya, ketika kembali mendapatkan semprotan omelan seongwoo, untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan jarak waktu yang berdekatan. Ia pun mengangguk takdzim.

"tapi, kenapa kau dan minhyun terlihat dekat akhir-akhir ini?"

Seongwoo menghela nafasnya.

"itu karena aku dan minhyun mendapatkan projek bersama, untuk mengisi acara festival sekolah 2 bulan lagi! Makanya, aku terlihat dengan minhyun terus. Lagipula, aku tak berdua saja dengan dia. Ada dongho, minki—"

"Daniel cemburu"

"kenta—huh?! Kau bilang apa?!"

Seongwoo mendelikkan matanya. Menatap jaehwan dengan lekat, penuh kebingungan.

"Danielmu itu, ong. Dia cemburu. Daniel itu cemburu, karena kau terlihat lebih dekat dengan minhyun akhir-akhir ini. Hah~ ong seongwoo! Benar-benar, orang ini"

Hening.

Jaehwan melempar matanya ke objek lain, sedangkan seongwoo menurunkan pandangannya.

"c—cem—cemburu?"

Jaehwan mendecih pada akhirnya. Lalu bersidekap diatas sepedanya, dengan tatapan jengah yang ia layangkan pada seongwoo.

"kau tak tahu perasaan sahabatmu itu padamu, ong? Woah. Daniel hebat sekali, dalam urusan memendam rasa, pada seseorang yang disukainya"

Seongwoo menengadah, menatap jaehwan. Tampak sekali jika pemuda bermarga langka itu kebingungan.

"suka?"

Jaehwan mengangguk sekali dengan penuh kepastian.

"iya. Daniel itu, memendam perasaan suka padamu, ong seongwoo. Kau tak sadar memangnya?"

Seongwoo langsung menggeleng, sedetik setelah jaehwan selesai bicara. Membuat jaehwan menggeram rendah karenanya.

"ah. Sudahlah! Kenapa aku jadi ikut pusing dengan masalah percintaan kalian! Kalian urus saja sendiri. Yang penting, aku sudah memberitahumu. Terserah kau mau menyikapi perasaan Daniel bagaimana! Aku pulang"

Jaehwan pun menaiki sepeda gunungnya kembali dan pergi meninggalkan seongwoo sendiri di halte tersebut.

 **..**

 **..**

"ong seongwoo!"

Seongwoo terperanjat dan segera berbalik saat mendengar nama lengkapnya diserukan.

"daniel?!"

Sosok bersurai coklat mahoni itu berlari, guna mencapai seongwoo yang masih bertahan dihalte.

"kau—"

"aku menyayangimu"

"kena—huh?"

"aku menyayangimu. Kau dengar aku? Aku menyayangimu, ong seongwoo"

Daniel masih menatap seongwoo lekat, sementara seongwoo terperangah. Hening datang lantas merengkuh keduanya dengan erat.

Daniel dengan tatapannya yang menerjang lurus pada lensa coklat pekat seongwoo, begitupun dengan seongwoo. Pemuda manis tersebut, menatap netra hitam Daniel dengan tenang. Mencari kebenaran atas tuturan kata yang baru saja disampaikan pemuda kang satu itu.

"kau—kau… sungguh-sungguh?"

Daniel mengerjap lalu maju selangkah agar lebih dekat dengan seongwoo.

"congkel mataku, kalau aku bohong. Untuk apa pula, aku bohong tentang perasaanku padamu, ong!"

Seongwoo tersenyum geli, lalu menatap daniel kembali, dengan binar yang lebih lembut.

"tapi… kau tadi—kenapa meninggalkanku?"

Daniel berkesah panjang lalu menunduk.

"maaf. Tadi aku sedikit merasa cemburu. Mengingat saat istirahat, kau terlihat bersama dengan minhyun lagi. Aku baru tahu dari hyunggu, kalau kau dekat dengan minhyun, hanya karena dijadikan satu tim pengisi acara festival sekolah"

Seongwoo tersenyum geli mendengar penjelasan Daniel. Daniel yang sedang cemburu dan merasa bersalah seperti ini, terlihat lucu dimatanya. Apalagi, seongwoo bisa melihat telinga Daniel yang semakin memerah begitu.

"aku tahu"

Daniel menengadah, menatap seongwoo.

"tahu apa?"

Seongwoo masih setia mematri senyumnya, dengan tatapan lembut yang ia layangkan pada Daniel. Membuat Daniel merona tipis saat mendapatinya.

"aku tahu, kalau kau menyukaiku. Aku tahu, perasaan terpendammu. Aku tahu, kalau kau cemburu karena kedekatanku dengan minhyun beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Aku tahu semuanya, kang dan"

Daniel jadi malu sendiri mendengar ucapan seongwoo barusan. Ia pun makin memperdalam tundukkannya.

"aku juga, omong-omong"

Daniel menengadah, menatap seongwoo dengan bingung.

"hah? Juga apa?"

Seongwoo mengulum bibirnya lalu berdeham kecil seraya melongos, menatap objek lain selain pemuda kang didepannya tersebut.

"aku juga menyayangimu, kang dan"

Hening lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

 **GREP**

Seongwoo ditarik dan masuk kedalam pelukan Daniel setelahnya.

"aku mencintaimu, _kkomaeng-a_ "

Seongwoo mengusal pada bahu Daniel kala mendengar panggilan sayang yang lelaki _Busan_ itu tujukan padanya.

"aku juga"

Alis Daniel naik lalu memberi jarak pada dekapannya dengan seongwoo.

"juga apa?"

Seongwoo menyipitkan matanya saat menangkap Daniel tengah menahan tawanya. Ia berdecak pelan sembari menoleh, melengoskan tatapannya dari Daniel.

Demi apapun, seongwoo masih sedikit merasa malu jika melengkapi kalimatnya.

Tapi—baiklah.

Karena ini untuk Daniel.

"aku juga mencintaimu, kang _choding_ "

Daniel terkekeh melihatnya, lalu kembali mendekap erat seongwoo. Hati keduanya menghangat, sehangat angin yang berhembus malam ini. Sehangat musim semi, yang akan menyongsong korea selatan dalam beberapa minggu ke depan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **END**

* * *

Yap. Dalam rangka ulangtahunnya si kang dan, saya coba-coba buat 2 oneshoot dengan tokoh utamanya niel dan pasangan yang saya ship. Soalnya, saya gak bisa kasih dia apa-apa selain cinta, doa, harapan /aih aih aih/ dan fanfiction ini. Ini adalah cerita terakhir hehehe.

Anyway, saya penganut /halah/ Top!Niel, walau sering tergoda dengan Sub!Niel dari beberapa karya para sunbae-nim hebat disini, yang membuat jiwa saya sedikit goyah hehehe. /ya, bodo amat sih. Gak penting juga, jir/

Maafkan jika sikap berikut sifat mereka, saya buat jadi keluar dari karakter mereka yang sebenarnya hehehe. Tidak ada maksud begitu, karena ini hanyalah dunia imajinasi saya.

Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun pemilihan katanya. Kritik dan saran diperlukan agar menjadi cerminan diri saya untuk kedepannya agar lebih baik.

Sampai bertemu di cerita imajinasi lainnya lagi~

.

.

.

Bye!

* * *

 **POKOKNYA, WILUJENG TEPANG TAUN KANG CHODING, BUJANG BAGERNYA BUNDA JISUNG, LELAKI BERSURAI PINK LEMBUT DENGAN PUNDAK SELEBAR 60 CM YANG SUKSES BUAT LEE WOOJIN TERPERANGAH HAHAHA**

 **I LOVE YOU TO THE MOON AND BACK INFINITY AND BEYOND FOREVER AND EVER, KANG!**

 **KAMU ADALAH SALAH SATU DARI SEKIAN KETIDAK-MUNGKINAN YANG SELALU SAYA SEMOGAKAN.**

 **#HappyDanielDay #KangChodingDay #12월의_마법같은소년_강다니엘**


End file.
